High-Q microelectromechanical (MEMS) resonators are ideal replacements for conventional lumped LC components in radio frequency applications. Ladder and lattice filters built from MEMS resonators have better shape factor due to their inherent high mechanical quality factors (Q˜1000-10,000) compared to quality factors of electrical LC components (Q˜200). However, a major disadvantage of current MEMS filters is the lack of frequency and bandwidth tunability.
Therefore, what is needed is a MEMS filter with a tunable center frequency and bandwidth.